liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Slick (020)
Slick, A.K.A. Experiment 020, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to sell anything to anyone. His one true place is selling for charity and fundraisers at Lilo's hula school. Bio Experiment 020 was the 20th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to sell anything, including other experiments to unsuspecting victims. 020 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. Lilo & Stitch: The Series At an unknown point, Experiment 020 was activated. 020 was found and taken in by Lilo and Stitch, who used him to try and sell candy bars for a hula halau. Using his sales pitch, 020 managed to convince every person Lilo came across into buying one of her chocolate bars. However, 020, named Slick, soon began selling everything the Pelekais owned. Fortunately, Lilo and Stitch managed to reclaim all of their household items before it was too late. When Mertle noticed Slick, and learned that he was a master salesman, she competed with Lilo for ownership of the experiment. Intrigued, Slick held a live auction, which ended with Slick selling himself to Mertle. She then used Slick to sell various stuff at the local shopping mall. Later, when Lilo went over to Mertle's house to reclaim Slick, Mertle told Lilo that she sold Slick to Experiment 625. Slick was later captured by a sick Gantu, who had been persuaded by Hämsterviel to catch the experiment. However, Gantu traded Slick for a chocolate bar from Lilo, claiming that it would cure his cold. Shortly after, Slick found his one true place in raising money for charity. In "Ploot", Lilo tried to convince Slick to help her defeat Ploot, but he misunderstood and tried to get Lilo to buy a Kokaua Town umbrella instead. In "Remmy", Slick was one of the experiments in Lilo's dream. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Slick, were round up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Slick participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones, having frightened at least one Leroy clone. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Personality Slick is generally friendly and very polite, tipping his hat every time he greets somebody, but is very obsessive about selling things. He won't stop selling things until there is nothing left to sell, even selling himself to Mertle through a live auction. He is also very kind-hearted and strongly supports his one true place working for charity. Despite being incredibly friendly, he can can also be incredibly fierce. This was shown during the final battle from Leroy & Stitch. His initial facial expression after Stitch's pep talk was fearsome and at one point during the battle he had a Leroy running from him. So, he can easily turn from a friendly salesmen to a terrifying fighter while still keeping his good intentions. Biology Appearance Slick is a pink dog-like experiment with a resemblance to Jumba and Cannonball, but with a smaller face, a purple nose and two ebony-black eyes who wears a straw boater hat and bowtie, carries a cane, and acts as a Southern-accented salesperson who never turns down a customer. Special Abilities Slick can sell anything to anyone, even if they have no reason or wouldn't buy it otherwise, by using sympathy and slight exaggeration effects. He is capable of controlling his facial emotions and voice to persuade customers, and has a quick actioneer-like speaking quality. Slick is capable of speaking fluent English. Weaknesses TBA Trivia *Slick's pod color is red. *Slick is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 020 Primary function: Salesman". Gallery 020_Slick_by_experiments.jpg 020 slick by bricerific43-d57kq2e.jpg x___020_slick_profile_by_bricerific43-d5atb6d.jpg|Slick's headshot 020_slick_size_comparison_by_bricerific43-d5a797h.jpg|Slick's size comparison vlcsnap-2013-03-04-10h42m38s136.png vlcsnap-2013-01-31-10h00m07s114.png vlcsnap-2012-12-22-10h33m46s195.png vlcsnap-2013-03-04-10h44m20s64.png vlcsnap-2013-03-04-10h44m35s75.png vlcsnap-2012-12-22-10h26m20s79.png vlcsnap-2013-01-31-10h00m15s205.png vlcsnap-2013-01-31-10h00m22s9.png|"My card." vlcsnap-2013-03-04-10h44m57s50.png vlcsnap-2013-01-31-10h00m30s84.png vlcsnap-2013-01-31-10h04m56s195.png vlcsnap-2013-03-04-10h45m26s84.png vlcsnap-2013-03-04-10h45m55s49.png vlcsnap-2013-03-04-10h46m26s177.png vlcsnap-2013-01-31-10h00m46s5.png|"These are the chocolates of tomorrow." vlcsnap-2013-01-31-10h05m21s61.png vlcsnap-2013-01-31-10h00m54s81.png vlcsnap-2013-03-04-10h47m41s1.png vlcsnap-2013-01-31-10h05m32s18.png vlcsnap-2013-03-04-10h55m19s218.png vlcsnap-2013-01-31-10h01m00s142.png vlcsnap-2013-03-04-10h55m49s175.png vlcsnap-2013-01-31-10h01m07s196.png vlcsnap-2013-03-04-10h56m37s142.png vlcsnap-2013-01-31-10h01m20s85.png vlcsnap-2013-03-04-10h24m08s111.png vlcsnap-2013-03-04-10h24m02s32.png vlcsnap-2013-03-04-10h24m48s235.png vlcsnap-2013-03-04-10h25m08s146.png vlcsnap-2013-01-31-10h06m46s26.png vlcsnap-2013-03-04-10h26m48s181.png vlcsnap-2013-01-31-10h02m32s21.png vlcsnap-2013-03-04-10h27m06s94.png vlcsnap-2013-01-31-10h02m40s89.png vlcsnap-2013-03-04-10h27m21s201.png vlcsnap-2013-03-04-10h27m31s63.png vlcsnap-2012-12-22-10h29m44s78.png vlcsnap-2013-01-31-10h02m52s236.png vlcsnap-2013-03-04-10h31m13s254.png vlcsnap-2013-03-04-10h18m30s24.png vlcsnap-2013-03-04-10h33m06s86.png vlcsnap-2013-03-04-10h33m16s169.png vlcsnap-2013-01-31-10h07m38s18.png vlcsnap-2013-03-04-10h19m42s197.png vlcsnap-2013-01-31-10h07m31s204.png vlcsnap-2013-03-04-10h20m02s194.png vlcsnap-2013-03-04-10h21m06s27.png vlcsnap-2013-03-04-10h22m11s185.png vlcsnap-2013-01-31-10h08m19s130.png vlcsnap-2013-01-31-10h08m31s245.png vlcsnap-2013-01-31-10h03m16s208.png Slick2.jpg vlcsnap-2013-01-31-10h03m32s129.png|"It's been real, and it's been, but it ain't been real fun." vlcsnap-2013-01-31-10h04m01s157.png vlcsnap-2013-03-04-10h15m19s197.png vlcsnap-2013-03-04-10h18m06s62.png vlcsnap-2013-03-04-10h17m32s239.png vlcsnap-2012-12-22-10h32m03s191.png vlcsnap-2013-03-04-10h15m53s113.png vlcsnap-2013-01-31-10h04m23s121.png|"Hey, when your customers are your friends..." vlcsnap-2013-03-04-10h16m34s160.png|"...then everyone profits." screenCapture 11.02.13 23-31-11.jpg|"It's not that I won't help ya, it's not that I can't help ya..." screenCapture 11.02.13 23-31-55.jpg|"It's matter of you helping youself to this beautiful Kokaua Town historical society umbrella, what do you say?" Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h42m30s140.png ExperimentsLine2.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h02m54s66.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h59m38s131.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h20m41s203.png 1000px-Screen shot 2013-01-11 at 11 33 28 PM.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h20m17s103.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-21h43m40s218.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png panes07.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:0-Series Category:Males Category:Talking Experiments